puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Official:PetitionPuzzles
=Puzzles, Pillaging, Missions and Blockades= Please peruse the following frequently asked questions - if ye still need assistance, we'll be happy to provide it at the bottom of the page. Sinking/injuries Sinking is the permanent loss of a ship. This can only happen in one of seven situations: *A sinking blockade *A sinking flotilla *A sinking imperial outpost *An encounter with Atlantis *An encounter with the Cursed Isles *An encounter with Haunted Seas *PvP with a ship from a warring flag There is a warning message that your ship is at risk when the battle or blockade is entered. Injuries like peglegs, hooks, eyepatches and starfish can only be 'gained' by being on a vessel that is sunk permanently. They can be cured using potions. The fish bludgeon can only be acquired when aboard a ship that sinks. Blockades Blockades happen when a flag tries to win an island. They can only be started at particular times each week. The attacking flag declares war on the flag that holds an island, and if the defending flag decide to declare war back, the blockade will be sinking. If they do not return the war declaration, the blockade will be non-sinking - ships appear to be sunk, but are really put back into port at that island and can be used again after the blockade, and it is not possible to get injuries. Do not confuse island taking blockades with event blockades, which are thrown by the island's governor for fun and do not cause the island to change hands. Missions (skellies, zombies, Navy, requirements) Missions are a way to learn about the game - Click/tap on the noticeboard on an island to see them. Some missions are available immediately, and others have certain requirements before they show. Skeleton, Zombie and Werewolf missions will only appear if any of them are present anywhere in the ocean and when your swordfighting or rumble experience and standing are at a certain level. You also need at least 100 PoE to wager. Certain Navy missions require experience in puzzles, and Navigation requires a subscription (on subscriber oceans) or a rank badge (on doubloon oceans). You can see the list of Navy ranks and clothing awarded here. Puzzles (Trial days, how are they scored, puzzle tips) Trial users are limited to certain freeplay days for some puzzles, and cannot play navigation. Subscribers on subscriber oceans can access any puzzle on any day, and players on doubloon oceans can purchase labor, parlor or rank badges to allow them to access the puzzles. Playing rated puzzles affects your experience - how much you have played - and your standing - how good you are compared to the other players on your ocean. See the Puzzle Scoring documentation for the list of ranks. You can read about how to play parlor games or puzzles by clicking/tapping the How To Play button when entering a game, challenge, or workstation. The YPPedia (wiki) entry for each puzzle generally contains more detailed information, and often links to puzzle tips and tutorials. Pirate rankings (Navy, experience, standings) Playing rated puzzles affects your experience - how much you have played - and your standing - how good you are compared to the other players on your ocean. See the Puzzle Scoring documentation for the list of ranks. You can see your rankings on your pirate info page - click/tap on your name. You can look up the rankings for another player by clicking/tapping on them then on the Pirate Info icon, or by typing /who followed by their player name and selecting their name in the box that appears. Navy ranks show how much you have puzzled on navy ships. Your standing is comparative to everyone else in the ocean. If other people are puzzling, and you are near the border between levels, this can make you change level whether or not you have done anything. When you have puzzled more and are not so near to the cut-off, the changes will not happen so easily. Foraging Foraging is done from the deck of a ship in port at an uncolonized island, by clicking/tapping on the hold, then on Forage for commodities. Foraging is only possible for subscribers (on subscriber oceans) and players with labor badges on doubloon oceans. You can forage fruit and rarely gold nuggets from uncolonized islands, and sell this to shoppes or markets on colonized islands. Players can occasionally forage gems. See here to find out where you can sell gems. Gem thieves will come aboard a ship and steal gems if the gems have been left unattended or if you have 25 or more gems in the hold. Gems cannot be transferred into shoppes. Brigands, Barbarians, Might/route difficulties, Expeditions Brigands and Barbarians are NPP ships that sail the seas and battle with player ships. Brigands use swordfighting in the battle, and Barbarians use rumble. Some routes are more challenging than others so opponents with stronger might rings will attack. Route difficulty is found on yer known world - darker leagues mean more dangerous waters. Expeditions are an activity that can occur during pillages. They are randomly obtained by defeating brigands or barbarians at sea while set to the pillaging voyage configuration, winning one from a Black Box, or purchasing a chart from the explorers' hall. Question not answered? Category:Official Documentation